For a person having difficulty standing or moving about, such as a wheelchair-bound individual, the simple act of bathing presents a major task in everyday living. Most shower stalls and bath tubs are constructed with a barrier or sill which functions to retain and confine the bath water, but which acts as an insurmountable obstacle to a person dependent on a wheelchair as the only means of mobility. Unless special equipment is available and capable of hoisting the individual over the barrier, the individual is forced to resort to sponge baths and relying on others. Therefore, in our desire to make wheelchair-bound individuals more self-reliant and independent, it becomes important to provide a means to overcome this seemingly trivial obstacle.
Additionally for certain elders and the infirm, the act of stepping over the shower sill or tub side and balancing on one foot on the slick bathroom surfaces presents an especially hazardous opportunity for slipping and falling.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a weight supporting apparatus upon which a wheelchair-bound person is able to move and shift his body weight with relative ease, and which is capable of transporting the individual over the bath tub or shower stall sill, so that the individual may bathe within the confines of the shower stall or bath tub.
Furthermore, it is desirable to provide such a support as set forth above which is easily dismantled for storage when not in use. It is further desirable that any bracket that is used for attaching and supporting the apparatus has a sleek profile so that it does not disrupt the use of the shower stall or bath tub in an obtrusive manner.
It is further advantageous to provide a weight supporting apparatus adjustable with relative ease to accommodate varying needs of the user.